falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Priest (Project Horizons)
Priest was a supporting character in Fallout: Equestria Project Horizons. He was a unicorn that lived in Chapel and tended to the "Pilgrims" that came to make the journey as well as helped the Crusaders. History Background Priest was a wastelander wandering the Hoofington area. For years he travelled and eventually met Arloste a.k.a Rampage. They settled down in the settlement of Chapel, where Priest set about restoring the chapel to its Pre-war state. He had a relationship with Rampage and fathered a child with her. They lived together until Rampage killed their Foal. The cause of this was one of the multiple personalities buried inside Rampage's subconscious. He never forgave Rampage, who left Chapel soon afterwords. He also established the Crusaders, a group of orphan Fillies and Colts who reside in a town built around the chapel. Priest and the Crusaders adopted many children whose parents come to Chapel to make the Journey. The Journey is when a pony enters the range of deadly disintegration weapons at the end of a highway near Chapel and are killed, leaving behind nothing but ashes. Priest works as a priest of Celestia and Luna, doing his best to convince Ponies to go on living. He often talked with Pilgrims visiting Chapel and tried to talk them out of making the Journey, but did not physically intervene or stop them. Present Day Blackjack met Priest after coming out of the other side of the Brimstone Falls gem mine which she had saved from Gorgon. Sekashi, a zebra mare Blackjack had rescued, brought her to Chapel. Blackjack learnt what might have happened to her friends and set off to find them soon afterwards. Priest gave Blackjack a key to a house he owned called Star House and tells her to keep it. Blackjack rests here whenever she is in Chapel, alongside her friends. Priest also held funerals for Ponies who died near Chapel, and buried them alongside the other graves surrounding Chapel. Priest ended up in a relationship with P-21 and was shown to care for the Buck. He helped him feel good about himself and was helping him cope with many of his issues. But Priest was killed by Sanguine, when Sanguine's Pink Cloud breath burned and melted his face, before fusing it to the floor. The poisonous nature of the Pink Cloud, coupled with the immense amounts of trauma suffered by his face fusing with the Chapel floor killed Priest. Traits Appearance Priest was a black coated, unciorn stallion, with a white mane and tail. He had grey eyes and a cutie mark depicting Celestia raising the sun. Personality Priest had a calm demeanor about him and had shown multiple signs of restraint with his emotions. He was also shown to be very compassionate and tried to convince Ponies to go on living. Despite his compassionate nature, Priest was never able to forgive Rampage for the death of their daughter. He was very calm and patient, listening to Ponies and their problems, and was open minded, as he allowed ghouls and zebra to live in Chapel. Abilities *As a Unicorn, he was shown to have a wide variety of spells but they mostly leaned towards healing spells. *He also showed skills as a conducter, when he conducted choirs with the Crusaders. *He had abundant compassion and organisational Skills, running Chapel and leading the Crusaders. *Was incredibly patient and compassionate, able to listen to pony's problems and give them advice. Relationships Arloste 'Rampage' (Project Horizons) - He was once in a romantic relationship with her. But after she killed their daughter, he could never look at her or treat her the same way again. Blackjack (Project Horizons) - He had a good friendship with Blackjack and gave her the keys to his old home, Star House. P-21 (Project Horizons) - He was in a relationship with P-21 and cared deeply about him. Lacunae (Project Horizons) - He knew of her, and knew the Crusaders would sometimes leave her dandelion sandwiches. Notes & Trivia *Priest was bisexual. *He was referred to as The Reverend by Scoodle. *Gave Star House to Blackjack for her personal use. *He was very protective of the Crusaders. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Project Horizons